


Bones Don't Bend

by Gage



Series: LJ-Com Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Gen, M/M, Mild Blood, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: "It's cause he won't be able to scream... his vocal cords will break and reform."





	Bones Don't Bend

**Author's Note:**

> March 2012 I found an interesting prompt and just went with it. This has been partially edited.

\---

   The sound of bones breaking makes Jackson cringe but he doesn't dare move from his spot on the far side of the basement, holding on to Stilinski for dear life. Something he would totally deny later on. A few minutes ago they had been a hell of a lot closer to their Alpha but because he had almost broken the chains Jackson had to haul him away at a safe distance. This was wrong on so many levels, none of which can ever be corrected. As far as he understood this was supposed to be normal for the first change but nothing about the sounds echoing off the broken walls even came close to normal.

  
"We gotta do something."

  
At first, he doesn't recognize the sounds of Stilinski's voice, the two of them had been so quiet, mostly in shock he thinks, when the changes started. Not when.. oh man... this was not the time to be sick

  
"JACKSON."

Looking at his pale, tear-streaked face smudged with dirt here and there Jackson almost thought he was dreaming. His brain takes a few seconds to catch up, when he sees Stilinski making a move towards the already broken wall, like the snap in the game, he finally makes a move grabbing on to the fabric of his sleeve tightly. "What the hell are you doing!"

  
"We can't just... he needs..."

  
  It's the first time ever he's seen Stilinski like this, frantic, desperate, wide-eyed and scared. Both jump at the sound of a body crashing into the opposite wall, bringing down more dust. "You go over there and..."

  
"And what, we can't leave him alone like that."

  
It isn't that he doesn't want to go help, he does, but he'd been told specifically to stay away. Well, keep  **him** away. It's on the tip of his tongue to say this when he notices that he's not in front of him anymore. "STILES." his heart is racing as he rounds the corner of the basement that had been blocking both of them from their shifting Alpha.

  
Stilinski is kneeling...a few feet away from him. He's gonna strangle the kid for not listening. Jackson doesn't care what Scott will do to him, the fucker should be here too, suffering along with them. Making his way towards the pain in the ass, real slow like, he wraps one arm around his middle, and the other across his shoulders. He doesn't know which one of them is shaking more, as they watch muscles stretch and bones break and reform. He shields Stiles as much as he can but tries to stay as strong as possible. It's almost a relief when the screams stop. For a moment there is nothing but the cold still of the basement... it's another snap in his brain before he remembers what this is. It was explained to him before, and again when he didn't understand.

 

_"It's cause he won't be able to scream... his vocal cords will break and reform."_

  
God damn Stiles and his stupid google-foo.

 

                                                                     ~*~

 

   Jackson was pretty sure that if Derek had any kind of choice, he would have done this whole thing on his own. Locked behind a solid door in the basement and chained to the wall where no one could see or hear him. Standing here holding on to a shaky Stiles, he wholly believes that is the way that it should have gone down. He knows it's wrong but a selfish part of him thinks that this is too raw to watch.

  
The dark patches of hair had filled in pretty quick but he could still see the blood seeping from different spots on the body. A low sound was starting to come from the partially formed wolf on the floor. It no longer sounds human and it makes his insides crawl. It's not a normal sound... it's like... like something's dying and it's tearing at him. Jackson pulls and shuffles until falls backward and landing on his ass with Stiles on his lap, the cold floor seeping into his jeans. He didn't even realize that his arms were getting tighter around the other boy. This was the worlds most fucked up thing to watch.

  
“It's gonna be okay,” Bull shit it was.

 

Stiles has a strong grip on his forearm and was talking real low. How any of this would be okay was beyond him. If that's what he needed to tell himself then let him think that way. Jackson knew better. He knew that if Derek didn't survive this they would be fucked. And not in a good way. This place would officially be open to their enemies, and damn Derek for explaining it all to him and letting the kid be in the dark about that little bit. Never taking his eyes off of the wolf as he shifted the last of his reformed bones into place. He's never been much for praying but right now, he was asking whoever was looking over them that the wolf would start moving.

  
Like now.

 

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> lostyoursoul's prompt: _While shifting into one's werewolf form is quite easy as a beta, it's really painful as Alpha, with bones breaking and changing and fur sprouting out of his skin at rapid speed. At first it takes hours, then it gets easier with practice._
> 
> _Jackson/Stiles stays with Derek during his very first shift to Alpha werewolf._
> 
> Obviously, some of it was altered, and I used references from BBC's Being Human werewolves shifts. I thought it was pretty interesting. This was written I think before I saw s2. I'm not even sure if I got these characters right.


End file.
